Secrets Best Kept Hidden
by EchoNightshade1027
Summary: Another fanfic about Narcissa and Andromeda.


The young, blonde teenager had just woken up from a dreadful nightmare about hooded, soul-sucking creatures known as Dementors and she had gone to check the time. It was exactly midnight and her eldest sister, Bellatrix, was already in a deep slumber. She decided it was best to go back to bed and to not disturb as soon as she slipped the covers back over her, she noticed that her other sister, Andromeda, was missing from her own bed. So she got up again, grabbing her wand from the bedside table so that she could use it as a light, making her way out of the dormitories and into the main area of the common room. The girl, whose names was Narcissa, didn't have to search much to find her older sister, seeing the brunette standing near the entrance of the place. Then Narcissa noticed that Andromeda was standing with someone. She couldn't see who this person was, let alone guess who it possibly could be. Andromeda faced away from her younger sister and Narcissa watched as her older sister spoke to the figure.  
"Don't go," Andromeda begged. The figure spoke next, it was a boy's voice, "Don't worry, 'Dromeda, we'll meet again. I promise." Narcissa recognized the voice almost immediately, it was that mudblood, Edward Tonks, who had slammed into Bella a few weeks ago…

'Watch where you're going!' she had said.

'I said I'm sorry!' Edward exclaimed that day as he picked off his books from the floor.

'You filthy mudblood!' Bella said kicking him back down as he started to get back up again, 'Serves you right. Barging into a pureblood.'

Ted raised his eyebrows to Andromeda who kept silent but gave him the slightest look of remorse as he walked off. Of course, Narcissa didn't understand why this was… at the time.

Narcissa didn't understand. Why was her sister talking to him? Why did she let him call her 'Dromeda? Why were they meeting here together? Are they in love?

He continued to speak, "For now you have to think about your family, your sisters."

"But don't you see, Ted, I _hate_ the lot of them. They'll never let us be together." Andromeda said, "It will never be."

"Don't say that 'Dromeda." the boy said, "Of course it will."

Then Narcissa definitely saw something she wasn't supposed to, the Hufflepuff and the Slytherin had kissed, which caused Narcissa to gasp, her mouth dropping into an "O" shape.

"I'll see you tomorrow night," Ted said and Narcissa could almost hear his smile.

It was at this point, when Andromeda closed the door to the common room, that she noticed her younger sister.

"Narcissa I- I can expla-" Andromeda started but Narcissa had cut her off, "Do you really hate me?"

Andromeda bit her lip with a look of regret, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, Narcissa. Of course, I love you."

"And what about Bella, and mother, and father?" Narcissa asked, "Did you mean it then."

"Narcissa, they'd never understand. They're all too caught up with that pureblood trash that they don't recognize that love is so much more important than any of that." Andromeda replied, "But you Narcissa, I can tell that you've found your true love and not because any pureblood rules told you too."

Narcissa nodded, agreeing with her since it was true, although she still winced at how Andromeda had said 'pureblood trash'.

"But of course, my true love is a 'mudblood'." Andromeda said, using air quotes when she said the word 'mudblood', "So, I'm bound to be disowned one day. But for now, please, please don't tell Bellatrix. Whatever you do, _don't tell her_."

Narcissa was a bit reluctant at first, but then she said, "Alright, I won't. But just so you know, I still am like mother and father and Bella. I have pureblood beliefs." Narcissa took a pause, "But you're also right, love is more important than any of that." She took another pause, "Doesn't mean I won't criticize you for it…"

"Oh, no-" Andromeda said Narcissa cut her off and in a harsh whisper she said, "What were you thinking!? In love with a mudblood?! Imagine if it was Bella who woke up instead of me! I know she wouldn't have taken it as lightly as I have. You'd be disowned by morning!"

Andromeda sighed, "I know, but I'm willing to take a risk."

There was a small pause in the conversation before Narcissa hugged her sister. "I love you," Narcissa said. Then Andromeda spoke, "I love you too, Narcissa."


End file.
